Daegon
Daegon is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, serving as the sub-boss of the game's Konquest Mode. About Daegon The main villain of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Daegon is the brother of Taven, son of the Edenian protector god Argus and the prophet Delia, and half-brother of Rain. Contrary to his appearance, he is actually the younger brother of Taven. When Delia foretold the future of the realms as Armageddon, Argus had his sons put into incubation and guarded by two dragons. They would be awakened one day to fight Blaze and save the realms from Armageddon. Storyline thumb|250px|right|Daegon's Bio KardDaegon and his brother Taven were put in a contest by their parents, Argus and Delia. They were put to a long sleep and were to be awakened by their guardian dragons when the time for the quest to begin would come. Daegon awoke prematurely due to an error commited his guardian dragon Caro, who lost mental contact with Blaze and mistakenly believed that to be the signal to release Daegon. Daegon became unbalanced by the early awakening, and confronted his parents about the true nature of the quest. He enlisted the help of Shinnok, who manipulated him, telling him that his parents were aiding his brother. Once he found out what he needed, he killed his parents and formed the Red Dragon Clan, whose primary objective was to find Blaze. In later years using the DNA of Caro, whom he had imprisoned, to create human-dragon hybrids, and using the dragon's ability to create portals to transport his clan anywhere they needed to go. The quest required that both brothers took a weapon that was given to them by their father (the Drakeswords) and a gift from their mother (their armor). When Daegon made it to the temple of where the swords were, he took them both. When Taven was awakened, Daegon used his Red Dragon troops in attempt to get rid of his brother. Taven chased Daegon down to the Netherrealm, but left without finding him, because Shinnok lied to him, telling him that Daegon have already left the realm. Eventually Taven and Daegon reached Edenia, where they fought for the right to contest Blaze, a fight from which Taven emerged victorious. Before the fight, Daegon revealed that he had murdered their parents because he was told by Shinnok that they favored Taven over him. However, in Daegon's Arcade ending, he defeats Blaze by cheating, killing him when Taven was fighting him. His parents were revealed to be alive feigning death as to draw out the true nature of their sons. Taven being the noble one will take Argus' place as Defender of Edenia while Daegon will be punished severely for the suffering he caused.http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/daegon/ Combat characteristics Signature moves * Fiery Hands: Daegon blasts a fireball at his opponent. (MK:A) *'Cloak of Avoidance': Daegon spins backwards, then shoots forward with a devastating punch that knocks his opponent back. (MK:A) *'Rushing Shoulder': Daegon charges forward and crouches, ramming his opponent with his shoulder. (MK:A) *'Rolling Hatred': Daegon rolls toward his opponent and delivers an uppercut that sends him or her into the air. (MK:A) Endings *'Armageddon: (Semi-Canonical)' "Wounded, Daegon followed Taven to the pyramid. As Taven battled Blaze, Daegon stabbed the fire elemental from behind with the sword I had left him. Thus through treachery did Daegon complete the quest. But before he could savor his victory, the pyramid shook and a recess opened, revealing the parents he had murdered: Delia and myself. We were in fact still alive, our deaths feigned in an elaborate test created to reveal the true nature of our sons. It is clear that Taven possesses the virtue required to defend Edenia; he will take my place as Defender. Daegon, however, will be punished severely for the suffering he has caused." Appearance Daegon possesses a dragon tattoo on the left side of his face, while Taven possesses a dragon tattoo on the right side of his face. The main color on Daegon's outfit is Red, something that is related to his dragon, Caro. Also, he sports the symbol of Red Dragon clan on his outfit, likely because he formed the clan. Although Daegon looks much older than Taven, he is actually Taven's younger brother. This is explained by the fact that Daegon was awakened centuries ago. Character Relationships * Son of Argus and Delia. *Young brother of Taven. *Older Half-brother of Rain. *Awakened prematurely by his dragon mentor Caro. *Corrupted by Shinnok who lied to him about his parents aiding Taven to make him kill them. *Formed the Red Dragon clan. *Grandmaster of Mavado and Hsu Hao. *Seeks to find and defeat Blaze for full godhood. *Aided by Shinnok. *Defeated by Taven during Armageddon. *Punished by Argus in an unknown way. *One of five survivors of Armageddon, alongside Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Taven, and Liu Kang (Spirit).(If still alive by Argus' Punishment). Trivia * Daegon's name may be a reference to the Middle Eastern deity Dagon. *Similar to Taven, Ed Boon had not yet decided on a name for Daegon prior to E3 2006, as he was codenamed "Doug".http://media.wii.ign.com/media/845/845775/vids_1.html *Daegon is currently one of the five characters that are only playable in one game, the other four being Taven, Chameleon, Khameleon and Skarlet. (It is unknown if he will appear again in the future games as the MK storyline has been rebooted). *Excluding Stage Fatalities and the Kreate-A-Fatality, Daegon is one of five characters including Blaze, Mokap, Moloch, and Onaga never to receive his own finishing move. *Daegon can be seen fighting Kenshi, Frost, Sareena, or Reiko in The Pit Stage in MK 2011. *Daegon is the only new character to have a relic in MK:A's konquest. es:Daegon ru:Дэйгон pt:Daegon Category:Characters Category:Red Dragon Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Background Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:God Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Konquest Mode Characters Category:Mortal kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:konq Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Konquest Mode Characters